


Never Spoken of

by CBLGreen



Category: DCU（comics）, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: I Didn't Mean to Write Like This, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Romance, No romance at all, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBLGreen/pseuds/CBLGreen
Summary: 十几岁的男孩是世界上最恶劣的生物，而人在成长时总是会变的。





	Never Spoken of

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是这个码字的  
> 脑子坏了  
> 还变态

达米安以为这应该是跟眼下的现实不一样的，他本不希望把自己的第一个吻给一个乳臭未干的小男孩，还是在某个昏暗又肮脏的小巷里，但这一切都没能阻止他用力地把乔纳森抵在墙上，并且把舌头伸进对方嘴里去。乔因为惊恐微微曲着腿，像是试图把自己缩成一团，但是达米安的膝盖威胁地顶在他小腹，让他僵在墙上。  
达米安的舌头还在对方的口腔里毫无章法地翻搅，伴随着吸吮的动作发出黏糊糊的水声。而乔看上去害怕得快要死掉了，他紧紧攥住了罗宾的披风，不知道是该将他推开还是拉近。他们古怪地僵持了一会儿，而达米安迅速掌握了换气和挑拨的技巧，让乔发出了呜咽般的呻吟，像是某种受伤的幼兽——这勾起了达米安为数不多的爱怜，他用一只仍戴着战术手套的手抚摸乔的脸，然后感到了对方的战栗。超级小子在自己的触碰下颤抖的事实不知为何令他满足，他把手绕到对方后颈，安抚地拨弄着那里的细碎发尾。  
等他终于离开乔的嘴唇，乔用那双无辜的大眼睛委屈又胆怯地看着他，唇上还带着水光。达米安意犹未尽地凑上去舔了舔，味道就像他想象中那样甜美。  
“不要对别人说。”战术手套粗糙的指尖漫不经心地滑过乔纳森的脸，达米安露出一个自己都没有察觉到的微笑。  
他是我的。达米安这么认定。只要我想，我就可以亲吻他。  
这时他十五岁。他十二岁。

达米安用一套垃圾话和圆滑的表现轻而易举地赢得了露易丝和克拉克的信任。他现在可以大大方方地来大都会，分享肯特家的苹果派，指导乔纳森写作业，和乔纳森一起玩，晚上还能在他家留宿。乔纳森不能确定自己对这样的状态有什么看法，他很喜欢和达米安一起活动，那让他兴奋，同时又不安——每当他的绿眼睛看着自己的时候，他亲吻自己的时候，他与自己分享床铺的时候。乔盯着书本，达米安的手暧昧地抚着他的后颈。一方面他想要逃得离这个绿眼睛的恶魔远远的，一方面他又想再靠得近一些，再近一些。他不清楚这是不是和同龄人正常相处的模式，但他的父母似乎都挺赞成，起码对他俩在他们面前表现出的那一部分——是的。  
达米安若是留宿，肯定会和他挤一张床。露易丝总会充满喜爱地和这对亲密的男孩子道晚安，再为他们关上灯，带上房门。  
乔可以用超级视力看到父亲和母亲在房间门口交换了一个温柔的晚安吻。他很快转移了视线，不能随便用超级视力和超级听力窥探别人是这家的约定——克拉克也不会总是关注他的儿子。  
达米安早就知道这一点。  
乔在达米安把自己压在枕头里亲吻的时候忍不住想为什么父母之间的吻与达米安给自己的感觉完全不同。无论是第一次，还是之后数不清的吻，达米安总是急切又凶狠，不像是亲吻反而像是掠夺。乔已经不清楚亲吻的缘由是什么了，但是达米安想要，他总是愿意给。  
他没法拒绝达米安。不管是亲吻，还是达米安从他的睡衣下摆探进去的双手。乔纳森呜咽了一两声，默许了达米安温暖的手在他的腰侧摩挲。他们尚显稚嫩的躯体安静地纠缠在一起，乔把脸埋进达米安的肩窝，感觉到达米安胯间的硬挺抵在他的大腿。他不是没撞见过达米安自慰，但是这么近地贴着还是第一次。他觉得脸上烧了起来——他知道这是怎么回事并不代表他就不会为这个害羞。达米安低低地笑了起来，抓过他的手向下探去。  
乔咬着嘴唇使劲摇头，另一只手抵着达米安的肩膀想要推远自己。  
“这么害羞，乔宝宝……”达米安戏谑地在他耳边呢喃，舔着他敏感的耳垂，诱哄他摸自己。乔红着脸，隔着睡衣柔软的布料胡乱摸了几下就匆匆逃开，达米安哼了一声，草草地拉下碍事的裤子，捉住乔纳森的手开始操他的掌心。乔纳森发出一阵窒息般的哽咽，眼泪莫名其妙地就涌了出来。达米安安抚性地亲吻他烧得火热的脸，一边带着他的手上下套弄，不久就射了出来，浊液濡湿了乔的指缝。而达米安恶劣地把手举到他眼前，命令他把自己的东西舔干净。乔大概是被达米安突如其来的强烈情欲震昏了头，居然真的听话地张开嘴，把自己沾满达米安味道的手指一根一根地舔干净。达米安就盯着还泪眼汪汪的他伸出一点舌尖，一点一点从手上舔掉他的精液，差点又要硬一次。  
最后他们还是像往常一样睡在一起，达米安从背后环着他的腰，吐息轻轻地打在他的颈后。他是听着达米安平稳的心跳声睡去的。  
这时他十三岁，他十六岁。

就像那个没头没尾的亲吻一样，有了第一次就会有后面的无数次。他们像是解锁了什么新技能，能在所有可以避开他人目光的地方释放年轻的欲望。  
最频繁的地方是态度堡垒，属于他们俩的基地。达米安还从来没有真的操过乔，但是他们试过了所有可以替代的行为。一开始只是让乔为他手淫，后来他也会帮对方。  
当然啦，这样互帮互助的手段不断升级。有天他们在任务后返回堡垒，一起泡进浴缸——达米安突然来了兴致，让乔夹紧双腿，好在他的股间发泄欲望。乔趴在浴缸边缘，翘着臀让达米安操他的腿，最后达米安射在他的臀缝，看上去就像是他真的操了对方的屁股。乔逐渐学会了用各种方法来取悦达米安，他现在可以轻松熟练地把罗宾舔到射，再按达米安喜欢的那样，把达米安给他的都咽下去。听上去不像是十几岁的男孩该干的事，不过谁在乎这些呢。  
乔十六岁生日，达米安送了他一套精美的定制西装。黑色外套的下摆有深蓝色的暗纹，显得低调而精致。两天后的夜晚在态度堡垒，罗宾送了他一副红太阳手环：为了庆祝乔的十六岁，达米安把乔铐在休息室的床上，在尖叫声里第一次占有了他。  
少年还在发育的身体修长又柔韧，拜氪星血统所赐哪怕是莽撞又没经验的第一次也没那么容易被玩坏。介于是第一次，达米安用上了难得的耐心，用了整整一管润滑为乔扩张。乔在他一开始把手指插进去的时候还扑腾得厉害，让达米安后悔没再多准备一副红太阳脚铐——但是当体内的手指加到两根的时候他就不再挣扎了，甚至在达米安用上三根手指的时候他就被达米安的手指玩到了高潮。达米安就这么把自己埋进了乔射过一次后微微痉挛的后穴，而乔的呻吟都有气无力地带着哭腔。乔呜咽着要求他出去，那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛里溢满了恐惧，换成以前的某些时候达米安或许会心软，但是现在火热湿软的触感从他们相连的部位传来时，让达米安乖乖抽身显然是不可能的事儿。  
不过达米安也不想让他们的第一次看上去这么像强奸，他尽可能温柔地亲吻乔的额头，舔去他的泪水，爱抚他敏感的腰侧转移他在身后某处的注意力。察觉到乔放松了一点，他抓住机会把自己送到底，然后开始小幅度地进出起来。乔随着他的节奏发出断断续续的喘息，在他找对角度和力道后喘息变成了拔高的呻吟。达米安越过他的头顶解开了手环上的锁链，重获自由的双手落在达米安的后背，软绵绵地挠了几下后又滑落回枕头上。没到十分钟乔就尖叫着又高潮了一次，他这次甚至都没有射出什么来，只是前端可怜兮兮地流着水。  
达米安把乔翻来覆去换了好几个姿势，被彻底操熟的小穴不知餍足地纠缠着粗硬的性器。最后初经人事的乔被一次又一次的高潮冲击得几乎失去了理智，只能在呻吟和淫叫的间隙破碎地喊着达米安的名字，上边的眼泪和下边的水一起往外涌，一副被操坏了的样子——达米安就喜欢他这个样子，作为奖励，达米安叼着对方脖子上的一小块皮肤，第二次射在他里面。  
然后他们去浴室清理的时候理所当然地又来了第三发。达米安坐在浴缸里，乔坐在他胯上，他就掐着乔细白的腰往自己的性器上钉。乔将双腿缠在达米安的腰间，在被自下而上凶狠地贯穿时发出粘腻的呻吟。结束时乔失神地望着达米安身后的某个点，白浊从无法合拢的后穴里流下，乳尖被掐得发红，身上满是情欲的痕迹，配上他那双清亮纯净的蓝眼睛，显得色情又荒唐。  
疲倦在不加节制的释放后来得迅猛，达米安匆匆把两人收拾干净塞进被子后就睡着了，没有来得及给乔一个晚安吻。  
就在他心满意足地抱着乔坠入睡梦的前一秒，他迷迷糊糊地想着这么平静的一刻应该再长一点就好了，最好是永远。

乔继承了父亲的红披风，就像达米安继承了蝙蝠侠的名号。他们仍然是搭档，一起出任务，战斗时相互配合，战斗结束时为了战损、蝙蝠侠的计划和一切理由争吵，打架，然后循环往复。脱下制服的他们表面上维持着不远不近的关系，毕竟韦恩集团的年轻总裁和一个大都会的大学生并没有什么太多的交集——实际上他们时不时会在乔的公寓、韦恩庄园、韦恩名下的某个酒店的床上滚在一起。他们从来不谈情说爱，就好像做爱也是什么周期性的任务一样。  
只是乔最近有意无意地推掉了达米安的邀约，这让蝙蝠侠变得更加暴躁了。他没暴躁多久就诡异地平静了下来，乔并不意外，蝙蝠侠什么都知道，发现他新交的女朋友自然在情理之中。  
达米安在他家里等着他，那架势像是要他为自己找了个女朋友而写二十页联盟报告，乔在心里苦笑着关上了门。  
“你把公寓的门锁换了。”达米安从沙发里抬头看着他，用的是陈述事实的语气。  
“但你还是坐在这儿。”乔耸耸肩，说得好像达米安会老老实实用钥匙开正门走进来一样。钥匙，大概就是象征性的意思一下。  
“你有了个女朋友。”  
“是的，这就是我为什么换了门钥匙——我准备带她来，怎么说呢，我不想万一她先过来给我一个惊喜的时候发现你也在这儿，然后我再跟她解释为什么我给她的公寓钥匙韦恩总裁也有一把。”乔把外套挂在衣架上，走到厨房倒水。“我准备和你说的来着，但是显然你已经发现了。”乔轻松地向达米安举了举玻璃水杯。“你还有什么要说的吗？”  
达米安眼神复杂地看着他。  
乔知道自己这会儿不该期望达米安能长篇大论出什么动听的话，于是他选择先开口：“恐怕你不怎么喜欢我的女朋友。但是我很喜欢，这就够啦——不用担心，达米安，”他说了对方的名字，然后略微停顿了一下，“只是以后我大概不会继续跟你约会了——你知道我是什么意思。”  
“我不允许你找这个女朋友，乔——”  
“我知道你会说这个，达米安，关于我的个人生活，我不觉得你是我的搭档就能这么命令我了，”乔微微皱起眉，“关于超级身份，安全，我都有过考虑。”  
达米安沉默了一会儿。“你明知道我们的关系不止于此。”  
“我当然知道，”这次乔忍不住笑了起来，“我们甚至在这里，在你坐着的地方做过爱，这是她跟我都没有过的经历。”  
“我不是说这个。”达米安打断了他，“我是说我爱你。”  
这倒是有点出乎意料了。“我也爱你。”乔很快回答道。  
这下轮到达米安出乎意料了。  
“那又怎么样呢？”乔端着水杯斜靠在墙上，微笑着，看着达米安。  
这个他们一直都默契地避而不谈的话题。  
“如果你要问为什么我们没在一起，我会告诉你因为我们一直在一起，而且我们一直没在一起。你知道我在说什么，达米安。她和你不一样，我也爱她——她叫莎伦，你知道的，而你连她的名字都不愿意说。至于我现在为什么选择她，”乔用一根手指轻轻摩挲着玻璃杯口的边沿，突然想到来自这个世界的所有东西在氪星后裔的手中皆如玻璃一般脆弱。“达米安，你根本就不知道你对我都做过什么。”  
“那你为何不在十年前拒绝我？”达米安突然问道，乔第一次在那双绿眼睛里看见了动摇，他知道他在懊悔和暴怒之间徘徊。“用你那些该死的力量把我推开。”  
“……因为我也不知道。”他轻声回答。  
达米安离开了，他这次来并没有闹出任何动静，几乎让乔有些吃惊。  
随着年岁增长，乔发现能使自己的心绪出现起伏的外界因素越来越少，在超人温暖光明的外表下居然是日益冷漠的内心，听上去很荒谬，然而事实就是如此，好像就是要强调一下氪星血统的与众不同。  
总有一天他会什么也不在乎（莎伦，聪明的好姑娘，她会明白乔纳森不再是她的最佳选择了）。在那之前乔希望达米安最好还是能找个能对等回应他的存在来投注精力和感情。 在他心底某个位置，十几岁的塞缪尔眼泪汪汪地哀求他去安慰那个失落的罗宾，去劝劝他呀，说你其实从一开始就一直那么爱他，你们会是永远的最佳拍档，他不会拒绝你的，达米安其实一直偏爱我，他不说出来我也知道……塞缪尔的声音越来越小。乔坐进达米安刚刚离开的位置，一边喝完杯子里凉透的水，一边懒洋洋地把塞缪尔的脑袋摁了下去。于是他的思想彻底清净了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你，可以敲打作者，但是请温柔一点：）  
> 欢迎评论！


End file.
